Leverage
by booksforyou
Summary: Is this kidnapping for love, the greater good, or for kicks?
1. Chapter 1

**_Leverage_**

**_Chapter One_**  
Bodies grinded to the beat of the pounding music. Most of them were probably intoxicated, because of the scent of alcohol lingering in the air. I wanted to leave, I've been here for four hours, but attempting to find four people in a crowd of at least three hundred, isn't easy especially if your my height. I kept bumping into people and getting a few butt smacks here and there, but I didn't want to deal with it right now. As I continued to weave through the massive crowd, the music began to soften and slow. Couples began clinging to each other and swaying back and forth. I felt a hand grab my forearm, before I got a chance to react, I was gently tugged backwards toward a muscular body. He encouraged me to wrap my hands around the nape of his neck, as he snaked an arm around my waist, preventing my escape. He started swaying us back and forth. I looked up and saw lapis lazuli eyes peering into my gray ones. His fingertips touched the small on my back, I let out a sudden gasp, which brought a smirk to his face. I was getting slightly uncomfortable in his presence, but I didn't dare show it, knowing it would only provoke him. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes a boy, around 20 or 21 giving me a look full of lust. It sickened me. The guy that I was reluctantly dancing with, looked in the direction I was facing and gave the man a look as if to say, "Back off." It worked.  
He turned his face back to mine, "What's a pretty girl, like you doing here alone?" He asked.  
"I'm not alone." I retorted.  
He smirked looking around, "I don't see anyone."  
"I was trying to find them before you forced me to dance with you." I replied.  
"Don't be like that sweetheart." He suggested.  
His hand traveled down my back, towards my butt and squeezing. I struggled, "Let me go."  
"No." he said harshly.  
I rammed my knee into his crotch, knowing it was the only way he would release me. he sucked in a harsh breath releasing me,before he could retaliate, I merged in with the crowd, getting a few confused looks, but i didnt care as long as i was concealing myself from him. I continued my search for my friends, when I saw the guy from earlier giving me the same lustful look. He was starting toward me, but I merged deeper into the crowd.  
"What's with everyone tonight?" I thought to myself.  
I finally made my through the crowd, but I needed to use the restroom. I went down the bathroom corridor. I squinted to read the sign because of the lack of light. But then, everything almost happened at once, I remember someone clasps their hands around my mouth and snaking their free arm around my waist. The person, I'm assuming male because of their strength, held a cloth to my mouth preventing me from screaming.

"That hurt sweetheart." Informed a hoarse voice. Then everything went blank.  
****


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

I woke up on a bed, with my left hand cuffed to a dresser. My head was throbbing. I rubbed my temples. As I was becoming more aware of my surroundings, I noticed someone was at the foot of the bed, the guy I was forced to dance with. I drew in a breath and pulled my feet towards my body.

"Relax sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that!" I barked.

"Fine. Relax Tori." He retorted.

"How do you know my name?" I asked alarmed.

"I have my sources." He answered.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My place." He replied.

"Why am I here?" I said before I stop myself.

He shrugged off my question.

"Fine. Then get these cuffs off me." I demanded.

I've already thought it through, I was going to make a run for it. He got up and grabbed a set of keys from the dresser and unlocked the handcuffs. I got lucky because he dropped the keys. I seized my opportunity and jumped off the bed and bolted down the hallway. He was hot on my trail, I knew I wouldn't make it, but I had to try. I reached the door knob and opened it. But it was slammed hard by my kidnapper. I was spun around and pinned to wall with both my wrists above my head, in one of his hands, the other against the door. We were both panting, up close I began to notice how beautiful he was, short brown hair, lapis lazuli eyes, muscular physique, and about 6'3'.

"Don't." He warned.

"Please just let me go." I said fighting tears.

"I can't." He informed.

There was a painful silence, where I was staring at him and he was staring at me. He released my wrists and his arm dropped from the door.

"C'mon." He said.

I shook my head no.

"Fine, you asked for it." He said picking me up bridal style.

I let out a gasp as he swept me off my feet. I stared in front of me, giving me a perfect view of his jawline. Beautiful. He caught me staring at him, he flashed his white teeth, smirking. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. He kicked open the door with his foot and set me down on the bed, he grabbed my arm and handcuffed me to the dresser. I gave him a look.

"Sorry, but can't have you running off just yet." He explained. "I'm taking a shower, don't do anything stupid."

"How can I, when I'm handcuffed to a freaking dresser?" I exclaimed.

"That's the point." He informed. He turned around and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He took off his shirt, his back muscles prominent, I turned away not wishing to see anymore. I saw a clock 11:27pm.

"How long was I out?" I thought to myself.

As I was lying there, a wave of fatigue washed over me and I shut my eyes. Hoping I would sleep lightly.


End file.
